


drunk on sleep and the sight of you

by sentimentalstardust



Series: sleepy kisses [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (kind of), Ethan is still adorable, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental confessions, also this escalates fairly quickly, but mark is too so that's okay, but they're both tired and ethan is drunk, but they're most certainly interested in each other and now they finally know it, ethan is a bit of a flirt, in reality he's just a coward afraid of his feelings, mark is nervous, mark talks about how screwed he is for putting himself in vulnerable situations, people wanted a sequel so here we go, so i think i get a pass for that one, they talk things out in the next part, this is probably a bit ooc i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalstardust/pseuds/sentimentalstardust
Summary: a few weeks after that one time mark carried ethan to bed, he finds himself staying the night at his place. things take a bit of a turn when ethan, once again, drunkenly asks for a kiss goodnight.(i just realized this sounds a little suggestive. i promise it's not, all they do is kiss lol.)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: sleepy kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957582
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	drunk on sleep and the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> people really seemed to like that first drabble i posted, so i felt really motivated and immediately sat down to write this sequel. this will probably be a trilogy, with the last part already in the works. (they finally talk about their feelings, yay!) thanks for all the support so far.  
> (also be sure to read the first part if you haven't already, it's VERY soft.)

Mark was ashamed to note that even weeks after, he was still thinking about what happened that night. He knew it was ridiculous to get hung up on something that happened this long ago while one of them was barely able to keep his eyes open, but he was a man with a crush and couldn't help himself.

Not to mention Ethan had been flirtatious lately. And touchy-feely. More so than usual. Not that Mark minded very much, but it did make him overthink things. When he had taken his hand while they were at the grocery store the other day, had that been because Mark was filming? When he had put his head on Mark's shoulder during their movie night, was it just out of tiredness? And what about the time he had blown Mark a kiss? That had to have been for a bit, right? Right?

But maybe it wasn't, because their viewers had also started noting those changes in Ethan's behavior. Then again, these people could find homoerotic subtext in just abouut anything someone did. Ugh. Stupid stupid stupid pretty boy Ethan and stupid stupid stupid overly active brain.

The situation wasn't helped by the fact that right now, they were in his car once again. After filming, they had hung out at this cool bar Ethan knew and lost track of time, so now it was going on one o'clock in the morning. Ethan had had a beer or two too much and couldn't drive and Mark was tired and unfocused and shouldn't drive. But sleepy driving was better than drunk driving.

Unfortunately for Mark though, being tired as hell also meant having virtually no impulse control. Which lead him to give in to the urge that had been plaguing him the entire drive and place his hand on Ethan's knee.

Before Mark even had the chance to register what he had just done and freak out, though, Ethan giggled and grabbed his hand. His palms were warm and Mark laughed as if this was all a joke and he didn't know he would be thinking about this moment for the next month or so.

Now more than ever, he dreaded the moment that he would have to pull into Ethan's driveway. But the most beautiful moments were often the shortest, so he had to let go eventually.

He looked over at the man he has been fawning over for months now and maybe it's just his imagination, but Mark could have sworn he looked just as disappointed as he was.

For a moment, the car was completely silent. Mark gently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, already missing the warmth and weight of Ethan's hand.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he finally asked. "You're tired. Don't want you to have an accident."

And Mark knew, then and there, that he was fucked. Ethan was right, he had already taken a risk driving him here and he felt like he was about to fall asleep. Staying, however, meant sharing a room with Ethan and giving himself more opportunities for stupid pining.

In the end, he decided to blame his tired brain for this stupid decision and replied, "Yeah, sure. I'll stay."

Ethan's whole face lit up. "Will you carry me inside again?"

His heart did a somersault in his chest. They hadn't talked about that night afterwards, which was probably for the better, so hearing Ethan bring it up so suddenly was a little surprising, even if it was all Mark had thought about during their drive here.

It was another dumb decision that he knew he would regret tomorrow, but Ethan was too adorably excited for anyone with a heart to say no to him. Sighing, he gave in. "Fine, but don't get all whiny when I drop you. You've been warned."

This time, Mark gave him a piggyback ride. Less intimate for sure, but the younger man was still wrapped around him and breathing against the back of his neck, which still jumbled his mind.

"Last time I did this," Mark whispered, "I almost tripped over Spencer. Little guy was so excited to see you."

Ethan chuckled and rested his chin on his shoulder, which had to be one of the cutest things he had ever done. "Last time you did this you also kissed me goodnight."

Caught completely off-guard yet again, Mark sputtersd and stumbled. "I– yeah, because you begged me to. I had no choice!" he retorted and sounded way more defensive than intended.

Upon being set down on his bed, Ethan immediately kicked off his shoes and began dangling his legs. "So if I asked you nicely, you'd do that again?"

Oh god. This night really wasn't getting any better, was it? Knowing Ethan was drunk and probably just trying to get a reaction out of him, Mark stayed silent and focused on untying his shoelaces.

"For a moment there I thought you were gonna kiss me on the mouth," he babbled on. "Like that's something you'd ever do. Like what the hell, drunk brain?"

Stop talking. Please just stop talking, Mark begged silently. But to no avail, because once Ethan had gotten started, he was having a full-on monologue. Barely coherent, mind you, with words slurring into each other, in part mumbled or drowned out by laughter and as absolutely random as Ethan's little tangents tended to be. In other words, it was adorable and needed to stop right now, because Mark was this close to combusting.

"Well, maybe I also thought about kissing you on the mouth," Mark interrupted with the simple intention of shutting him up.

His plan worked; Mark had never seen surprise like that before. It was almost as if Ethan's brain had come to a screeching halt after going full speed. "Are you for real?"

And that's when the gravity of those words finally hit him. Mark dropped the shoe he was holding. Ethan was staring at him, mouth agape, now looking entirely sober. Silence, except for Mark's thumping heartbeat.

He was fucked. The silence had gone on too long. Laughing sheepishly and explaining that it was just for a bit would come off as awkward and insincere.

The shock on Ethan's face was what baffled him most, though. After all, Ethan had always been the more flirtatious one out of the two of them. Especially lately, he had been driving Mark absolutely insane. "C'mon, don't act so shocked. You're the one who has been putting his head on my shoulder and taking my hand. You almost sat in my lap once!" Mark argued. "Don't tell me that was all a joke?"

_ Please don't. Please don't explain that you were just joking around. Please please please don't tell me I've been reading you all wrong this entire time _ , Mark begged silently.

His pleas didn't remain unheard. "It wasn't," Ethan mumbled, avoiding eye contact at any cost. "I mean, I always played it off as that, but ... I think that was mostly just because I could feel our dynamic shifting and I didn't want to scare you off."

He looked so helpless then. Lost, almost. And Mark got up, sat by him and put his arm around the smaller man. His heart fluttered when Ethan immediately melted into the embrace. "And you're still afraid you're gonna scare me off now."

Ethan’s laugh was nervous and jittery. “A little bit, yeah.”

“Don’t be. It’s gonna take a whole lot more to drive me away, trust me,” he assured him, taking a little risk and leaving a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Even if I didn’t feel the same I still wouldn’t just up and leave.”

Even in the dim light, Mark could tell Ethan was blushing. Red as a tomato and with a cautiously happy smile on his face, he was the cutest thing on Earth. “So you do? Feel the same, I mean?”

Mark gave a nod. “I think so. But to be honest, I’m tired as hell and you’re drunk. I want to talk this out when we both have a clear head.” If he was even able to sleep after hearing those news, but that was a whole different story.

“Mmm, you’re right. I’m tired, too.” As if to make his point, Ethan yawned. “Can I still get that kiss goodnight though?”

A soft laugh bubbled up from Mark’s throat and he immediately cupped Ethan’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were a little chapped, that was the first thing he noticed. And he tasted faintly of beer. His skin was soft against Mark’s hand and oh god this had to be what free falling felt like. Their movements, their heartbeats, everything about them was perfectly in sync.

When he pulled away, Mark was breathless. And in the half-dark of the room, the two men grinned at each other, both knowing full well that this moment marked a new era in their shared lives. But first, sleep.

“You satisfied now?” Mark joked, to which he received a nod in response. “Good. Let’s get some sleep then.”

Neither of them let go of the other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i really appreciated all the love i got for the last part. this was a lot of fun to write and i can't wait to hear what some of you guys think. i reply to any and all comments and every bit of support is much appreciated. thanks so much and have a nice day!!


End file.
